Katrina
:''NOTE: Listing/mention on this page of an organization, person or government does not in any way mean that WikiPakistan, WikiCities, or contributors endorse, support, or agree with the ideology, statements, or activities of the same. This page, like the rest of this database, is provided as a public service to help monitor, inform, and, hopefully, expedite and improve the work of disaster relief.'' Things to Do Help with the People Finder * http://www.actionla.org/features/view.php?id=248 Resources * South Asian Journalists Association (SAJA) page: http://www.saja.org/resources/katrina.html * Muslim Community Katrina-related information: http://humanrights.progressiveislam.org/index.php/Katrina Events, Fundraisers, etc. San Francisco Bay Area 09/17 HURRICANE KATRINA RELIEF FUNDRAISER IN THE SAN FRANCISCO BAY AREA Americans of all religions are invited to participate in a fundraiser for the victims of Hurricane Katrina on Saturday, September 17, 2005 at the Chandni Restaurant in the San Francisco Bay Area city of Newark, at 7:30 PM. The event is being assisted by American-Muslim Youth and sponsored by Chandni, Samina Fabrics and Need Financial Services. A minimum donation of $25.00 is expected which will include dinner and light entertainment (participants are welcome to donate more). All proceeds will go to the American Red Cross and checks can be written directly to them. Chandni Restaurant is located at 5748 Mowry School Road, Newark CA 94560. Please call 510-870-6382 or mailto:bayareahurricanerelieffund@gmail.com for more details and http://www.evite.com/pages/invite/viewInvite.jsp?event=YGHKKWFMIJCVTUYJWSIW for the eVite Philanthropic Organizations (US) APPEAL Pakistan Community Services Hurricane Victims in Urgent Need of Relief Dear Members of the Community, As you know Hurricane Katrina has caused the worst destruction ever in the history of United States. Most of New Orleans is underwater and numerous other cities in the neighboring states have been completely wiped out. On this sad occasion, as Pakistani Americans we find ourselves in a rare situation where our own people are in desperate need of help. This is an opportunity for us to give back to our own country and do our fair share by serving shoulder to shoulder with other fellow Americans. This is what God and Islam teaches us to do, and this is the right thing do to. In this hour of dire need, PCS is doing everything to respond to the needs of our fellow Americans who need help. This is your own non-profit service organization where we come together and support our countrymen and show that we love and care for this country as much as any other American. Please join us as volunteers and/or donate generously to the emergency fund we have created so we can deliver much needed aid to those in need of assistance. Let us win the hearts and minds of fellow Americans and show them that our values are not much different than theirs. Thanks, Pakistan Community Services http://www.pakservices.org Ph: (214) 206 1814 Association of Physicians of Pakistani Descent in North America (APPNA) http://www.appna.org/ Hidaya * Website: http://www.hidaya.org/ * Press Release: http://www.hidaya.org/documents/pressrelease/MTFPR9-8-2005F.pdf * Donate Now: https://donation.hidaya.org/donation.aspx?projectId=64 Pakistani Association of Greater Houston Philanthropic Organizations (Pakistan) Edhi Trust Donating $100 000 Pakistan Government Embassy's Activities http://www.embassyofpakistan.org/